


The Real Ripper

by MiddleEarthFan, orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Reapers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

As night fell and the search for the killer was at no end. Sebastian, Grell, Ciel, his wife Phoenix and his son,  Edward lean against the walls of the street as they were leave when they jumped at the sound of the scream coming from a house nearby. Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Phoenix, and Edward ran to the house and opened the door to find a women's body on the ground.

Phoenix looked around for any weapons. "I wonder what happened here" said Phoenix. 

"What happened mommy?" asked Edward looking around. 

"Not to sure" said Phoenix trying to conform her little one. 

"She was murdered, and her attacker is still in this house" said Ciel as he looked down at the women before proceeding into the house with the others behind him. Phoenix looked at the body and slightly flinched as she covered Edward's eyes 

"Are you looking for me?" snared a voice behind them. Phoenix turned around and hid Edward behind her.

There before them stood a women with dark purple hair and midnight blue eyes with blood dripping off her black cloak 

"What the heck?" Phoenix asked as she allowed Edward to come from behind her.

"That poor soul, having nothing left but her death" said the women snaring as she kicked the women's head they all looked shocked at her 

"Who is that mommy?" Edward asked.

"I am Reika Ceiba, reaper and demon of both heaven and hell" said the women as her eyes started to glow the same dark purple as her hair.

Edward shreiked as he ran to Ciel hugged and his leg.

Reika smiled with her razor sharp teeth as her hair turned midnight blue with her glowing purple eyes showing a crescent moon and the sun as a mark covering her entire eye.

"Hide me Bassy!" Grell squealed as he hid behind Sebastian.

"How are you a reaper as well as a demon?" asked Sebastian.

"Why can't I be both?" snared Reika as she pulled out her scythe. Phoenix's red eyes widened as she grabbed onto Ciel's hand ."If you want a fight I would rather take it outside" snared Reika.

Grell smiled, "I could go for a fight right now!"

They came outside as Grell pulled out his chainsaw and Sebastian readied himself. Phoenix watched from the door with Edward and Ciel. Reika smiled before leaping at Grell with her scythe with Sebastian jumping to block her.

"Now you did it, demon!" snared Reika as she slashed at Sebastian with him holding the end of her scythe.

Edward giggled, "Mommy I want to join the fight!" Phoenix looked down at her son shocked, "Edward Phantomhive you are five years old, heck no."

Reika ripped Sebastian's grip off her scythe as she ran towards Ciel. Phoenix jumped in front of Ciel and blocked the scythe with her hand.

"Master!" cried Sebastian as he grabbed onto Reika and bringing her down with him.

Edward's eyes grew wide, "Mommy I wanna be like you and Daddy when I grow up!" Phoenix smiled. 

Reika kicked at Sebastian as she held her up like a child. "Put me down, you little weasel!" cried Reika kicking Sebastian in the stomach before braking free from his grip again. Grell came with his chainsaw and tried to cut Reika, but she stopped the chainsaw before it could touch her.

"You both are weak! I expected more from a demon and a reaper" snapped Reika as she swung at Grell before turning around and slashing at Sebastian.

Edward smiled big "Mommy tell me why I can't fight!" Phoenix looked down, "You are still a child, and you are barely four feet. I can't let you."

Reika turned to Phoenix as she protected Edward. "Your a human, aren't you?" snared Reika.. 

"He is both demon and a human, he was born while I was still human. Ciel was a demon," Phoenix answered.

"Daddy? Can I fight too?" Edward asked.

Reika smiled before slashing at Sebastian and Grell as they walked up behind her.

Phoenix looked up at Ciel telling him to say no. "No" said Ciel. "Can you?" Edward asked. Phoenix sighed as she face palmed herself. 

"Let's see what you got, human" snared Reika as she motioned her hand to Phoenix. 

"I am no human, but I'd love to fight," Phoenix said as she unsheathed her sword and walked to Reika, "bring it on!"

Reika smiled as she send out energy that paralyzed Grell and Sebastian to the ground as she walked up to Phoenix with scythe in hand 

"You dare paralyze Sebastian and my brother?!" Phoenix asked, "you will pay!"

"Make me" snared Reika as she swung her scythe at Phoenix as she dodged as she slashed at Reika as she dodged and hit Phoenix's sword. 

"They will not help you now. Beside your beloved husband" snared Reika as she dodged Phoenix's attacks. 

"No, Ciel can't fight! If I die he will be all Edward has!" Phoenix said as she decided her next attack. Edward frowned, "Are you going to die Mommy?" Phoenix gave Edward a soft smile, "I'll try not to."

Reika slashed at Phoenix as she was distracted. Phoenix dodged at the last second and slashed at Reika's arm. Reika's arm fell to the ground as blood spew everywhere.

Phoenix blocked her face and smirked, "Game over!"

"Oh, you think so" snared Reika walking forward as Grell and Sebastian slightly steering, but laid still again.

Phoenix again looked at Sebastian and Grell with pity then looked at Reika and focused on what she was doing. 

Reika held her scythe in her other hand with a smile on her face as she slashed at Phoenix as she blocked the attack as she went for Reika's chest. Reika seeing Phoenix going for the attack, dodged it before kicking Phoenix down. Phoenix screamed as she fell chest first on the ground.

Edward tried to run to his mother as Ciel stopped him. Reika stepped towards Phoenix as Grell and Sebastian came from behind as slashed Reika and sending her against a wall. Phoenix looked up weakly and tried to stay up and watch the attack, she let out a sigh and fell unconscious.

Reika slowly got up to find Grell and Sebastian standing before her. She smiled before jumping up and slashing them, which sent them flying against the wall. Edward looked up at Ciel with puppy eyes, "I want to go to Mommy."

Reika stood up and walked towards Grell and Sebastian with her scythe ready to slash at them again Grell cranked up his chainsaw, "It's on like donkey kong!" Phoenix slowly lifted her head up and remembered what happened.

"You might be a reaper, but I am far stronger than you are" snared Reika slashing at Grell, who blocked her attack with his chainsaw as Phoenix picked up her sword as crept up behind Reika as she continued to slash at Grell as she kept on eye on Phoenix.

Reika continued to slash at Grell as she kept on eye on Phoenix as blood trickled down her cheek as she slashed at Reika. Phoenix grabbed Reika and held her sword to her throat, "Any last words?" Reika smiled before disappearing out of thin air. Phoenix lowered her sword, "How did she..?" 

"She is something more than just a demon and a reaper, but perhaps a ghost as well" said Sebastian sighing. 

Phoenix thought for a second, "That's impossible, she must be more powerful than all of us combined."

"And she probably is" said Ciel. 

"Farewell, my loves. Better luck next time" said Reika smiling as she stood on the roof smiling in the moonlight. Phoenix narrowed her eyes as she looked up. Reika smile faded as she disappeared once again. 

Edward hugged Phoenix, "I hope we don't ever meet that creepy lady again. She tried to kill you." Phoenix smiled, "Well here's one thing, as long as me and your father are around she won't lay a finger on you."

Laughing came around them for moments before fading into the night. Phoenix looked around, "Hopefully she won't torment us while we sleep tonight."

"And if she does I will be here to protect you" said Ciel as Phoenix hugged him, "My love."

"Reika will not let up any time soon. I expect to see a few more times as our lives go on" said Sebastian looking around. 

Grell smiled at Sebastian, "Hug me dear Bassy!"

"No" said Sebastian walking away.

Phoenix walked to Grell and put a hand on his shoulder, "Better luck next time." Sebastian sighed before running up to Grell and hugging him.

Grell smiled, "YAY!!! Let's take a selfie!" Grell took out his camera and took a picture of Sebastian hugging him. Phoenix laughed, "You and that dumb camera, Grell!"

"Enough of the pictures, Grell" said Sebastian. Grell giggled, "One more Sebby darling?""One more and that's it" said Sebastian sighing.

Grell pulled Phoenix in the selfie too and took the picture. "Why do I have to be in it too?" She asked. "Ask Grell" said Sebastian. Phoenix put her hands on her hips, "Grell."

"Can I be in it too?" asked a voice above them. Phoenix jumped as she looked up around. Grell cranked his chainsaw, "Really? Again?"

Reika smiled down at them as she sat on the roof top with her boots swinging off the edge. Phoenix climbed up on the roof top and took out her sword, "Want to get your butt kicked again?"

"I'm not interested in weak reapers and demons! Your no fun! I would rather find stronger and whip their arses" said Reika.

"Watch your mouth around my son, you dirty soul!" Phoenix scowled. 

"I'm talking about you and those two" snared Reika motioning downwards towards Grell and Sebastian. 

"You won't be fighting us again for a long time," Phoenix said looking down at Edward's frightened expression. 

"And I don't want to! Your no fun and aren't strong enough to even kill me" said Reika smiling. 

"That is because I don't want to kill you," Phoenix said as she kicked Reika in the stomach. Reika frowned as she took Phoenix's foot before she could kick her stomach.  

"Good eye reaper," Phoenix said as she released her foot from Reika's grip. 

"Thank you, I have many secrets that you have yet to discover" said Reika jumping off the roof as she rolled to the ground. Phoenix jumped down and landed on her feet, her sword ready if Reika tries to attack her. 

Reika back flipped with purple around her as she transformed into a black fox with red streaks in the fur.

Phoenix lowered her eyebrows as she smiled, "Showing off are we?"

"Of course" said Reika smiling in her fox form.

 "You know there is a five year old over there I don't want him to be show off when he grows up?" Phoenix asked. 

"Alright, but he can't do half of the things I can do, thank you very much" said Reika before turning back into her normal form. 

Edward crossed his arms and began to pout. "Don't listen to her," Phoenix told Edward. Edward's pout softened, but he still kept his arms crossed.

Reika snickered before walking up to them with her sharp teeth showing as she smiled. Phoenix shivered slightly as she slowly backed up.

"I might be a killer, a demon, a reaper, and a fox sometimes, but I'm homeless as well" said Reika. 

"No wonder you have a heart of stone," Phoenix said. 

"I will not ask this of you, but can I stay with you people? Always nice to have someone else that's like me" said Reika. 

Phoenix and Ciel looked at each other. "It's your call Ciel," Phoenix said. 

"You may stay for now, but no killing" said Ciel. 

"Alright, but don't freak out if you find dead flesh laying on your doorstep" said Reika smiling. "I'll be your pet, and you will never know I'm with you guys."

Phoenix face palmed herself, "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

   Sebastian, Grell, Phoenix, Ciel, Edward and Reika walked back to the manor to find three servants waiting for them. "AAAAAHH!! WHO IS THAT?!" Mey-Rin asked. "Maybe a fox demon!" Finny suggested. "OR EVEN A GRIM REAPER FOX DEMON!" Bard said. "You're all wrong, I'm a demon, a reaper, a ghost and I can transform into a fox," Reika corrected. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard shrieked.

   Phoenix looked down at Edward who was laughing hysterically. "I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS!" he said. Reika turned into her human form and walked to the three servants smiling big. They all shivered as she leaned forward to them, "We have human flesh, how nice! Don't expect body parts to be lying over the rooms. I need my human every once and awhile!" Reika smiled as she licked her lips. They all three ran away screaming. 

   Reika snickered before turning into her fox form and pouncing on Grell. Phoenix picked up Reika by the skin and held her sword to her throat, "Touch my brother one more time, and I'll cut your throat!" "I wanted a better look around this place," Reika snared. "Then stay off Grell!" Phoenix snared back. 

  "Fine! I'll have Sebastian!" said Reika leaping onto Sebastian's shoulders. Edward drug Reika off Sebastian and put her on the floor. "Oh come on, I want to see this place better!" said Reika as she wiggled out of Edward's grip. "Then stay off of us," Phoenix scowled. Reika sighed before jumping onto the staircase. "It's nice this place, is it all yours?" Reika asked. "Ask the head of The Phantomhive Family," Phoenix said. 

   Reika glared at Phoenix then turned her gaze to Ciel and nodded. "Yes, this is the Phantomhive Mansion, I got it after my parents died," Ciel said. "Such a pity, I almost wish they were still alive, so I can see their bright and happy faces," Reika mocked. Phoenix bolted to Reika and pointed her sword at her, "Watch what you say." Reika smiled as she disappeared, then reappeared on the chandelier with her feet dangling off. 

  Phoenix looked down at Edward, "Edward, time for bed." Reika frowned as she jumped off the chandelier and curled in a corner and went to sleep. 

  That night after putting Edward to bed, Ciel and Phoenix sat outside. "So what do you think about Reika?" Phoenix asked. "She's crazy, but she had lived her life on the streets," Ciel answered, "I know you dont like her, but she will eventually be nicer. For now you have to deal with her." Phoenix picked up a rock and threw it, "Yea..to be honest I'd prefer being locked up my whole life than to live on the streets. And guess what my parents did to me? They locked me up forever, but luckily I escaped when my father died."

  "I can't decide what's worse about that. Being locked up or your parents doing it," Ciel said. "Definitely your parents doing it, I'm the youngest and eventually all of my brothers and sisters were gone so they didn't know what to do. They didn't know Grell was still alive because he was already near grown up when I was born," Phoenix said. Ciel fell silent as he threw a rock in unison with Phoenix. "I swore I'd never treat my children the way I was treated when I was a child, I made that promise when I was younger than Edward," she added. "You have a good point," said Ciel. "Maybe because I'm nothing like my parents, and I never will be," Phoenix told him. "Same as me, but I hardly knew them when they died," Ciel said. 

   "I understand it must have been very hard for you these past twelve years. My mother has been dead for thirteen, and my father died when I was eleven, which was ten years ago," Phoenix said as she put her arm around Ciel. "I'm sorry," said Ciel. "It's alright, I'm kind of glad they are gone, I didn't like them very much," Phoenix assured him. "I'm sorry that Reika isn't being the nicest of people," Ciel added. "Just remember, the world would be boring if there were no bad people," Phoenix reminded. 

  "Do you think she's bad if she killed that woman?" Ciel asked. "If she did kill her, I hope the woman threatened her," Phoenix answered, "and if she didn't, maybe she is not as bad as she sounds." "We will have to see what tomorrow brings," Ciel said.

   The next morning, Ciel and Phoenix walked into the kitchen to find Reika wearing an apron and cooking. "Wow, and I only thought that you cared for human flesh ONLY," Phoenix said. "I can cook human food, though I don't eat it," Reika explained. "I'M HERE!" said Edward hugging Ciel's leg. "Morning my little one," said Ciel picking Edward up in his arms. "Good morning," Edward said. "Here you go," Reika said putting the food on the table. "Thank you," Ciel said as he sat down and ate. "This is pretty good," Phoenix said. "Thanks, but its an apology for yesterday," Reika said going back into the kitchen. 

  "It's alright," Phoenix assured her. "If you are going to stay then you should get a room," Ciel suggested. "Thanks, but I'm fine on the floor," said Reika showing a little pain in her face. "Come on," Ciel said as Reika followed him into a room.

  "I-I don't know what to say," Reika said as she entered the room. "It is yours now," Ciel said smiling. Reika smiled as Ciel shut the door and went back into the dining room. 

   "You have changed since we first met," Phoenix said. "How so?" Ciel asked. "When you were fifteen you were a bit to 'proud,' and here we are at twenty two and you pretty much friendly, even though I still loved you when we met," Phoenix answered. Edward smacked the table, "WHAT?! HOW OLD ARE YOU GUYS!?" "I'm twenty one and your father is twenty two," Phoenix answered. "I didn't know you guys were THAT old!" Edward squealed. "We are not old, we are practically 'too young' to even have a child, especially a five year old," Phoenix said. Edward sat there pouting as Sebastian entered the room.

   "We should give Reika some food since she cooked for us, we'll have to see what she eats," Sebastian said. "Good idea," Phoenix said. Finny ran in crying as he hugged Sebastian. "What's wrong now Finny?" Sebastian asked. "It's Reika! You'll have to see for yourself!" Finny wailed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finny led them to Reika's room and opened the door as  and Bard lay in the hallway.

Reika lay on the bed in her fox form as four small pups lay around her. Edward smiled, "PUPPIES!"

Reika opened her eyes to see them looking at her. "This is what happens when you live on the streets" said Reika sighing. "It's not your fault," Phoenix said. Reika sighed as she tried to smile but couldn't when they started sucking on her to eat.

"We'll leave you alone," Phoenix said. "Thanks" snared Reika.

Phoenix shut the door then looked at Ciel with a worried expression."Well that explains a whole lot" said Ciel sighing. 

"You can't blame her," Phoenix said quietly. 

"I'm not" said Ciel, "Just was not expecting her to give birth to pups."

"I wasn't either, she was so small in her human form. She sounds tired, I know how she feels," Phoenix said. 

"Well, they were pups, and not human children" said Sebastian.

"Yea, Edward sure will be having fun when ever they start running around," Phoenix said as she looked down at her son who was making puppy eyes. "And they are not toys!" She added.. 

"She will take her of them on her own. And Edward will soon have a small friend to run around with" said Ciel. 

"Will they be like brothers?" Edward asked hugging Ciel's leg. "Yes, pups are usually very friendly" said Ciel.

"Yay," Edward said. 

"You can have one of my pups, if your parents are willing to let you" said Reika as she opened the door in her human form looking happy

"PLEASE DADDY???!!" Edward said making even cuter puppy eyes. "Ciel, you just can't resist those cute eyes," Phoenix said

"Alright, but only one" said Ciel."THANK YOU!" said Edward.

"I'll let you have one once their old enough to care for themselves" said Reika smiling.

"Ok," Edward said smiling big. Reika turned into her fox form and bolted to the door as it opened and she ran out.

"She's more energetic than I thought she would be," Phoenix said.

"She's getting food for herself and her new little ones" said Sebastian.

"I forgot about that one," Phoenix said face palming herself. "We should follow her to see what she eats" said Ciel. "We should catch up now" said Sebastian bolting to the door with the others after him.

Phoenix smiled big as she followed, oh how she loved to be sneaky. They followed after Reika as she came to a flat land with dead animals all over. Phoenix grew wide eyed as she balanced herself on a tree, "Oh gosh, that's horrible."

Reika turned back to her human form and took out her scythe as purple circles moved around her. She took one of the purple circles and ate it. "Those are souls, from the dead" said Sebastian.

Phoenix looked up with her eyes glowing red, "Souls?" 

"She eats them, other food to her is not appealing" explained Sebastian.

"Souls, I could go for one right now," Phoenix said smiling.

"I don't think she will mind" said Ciel. Reika turned around with her eyes glowing purple as she had a soul in her hand.

"Oh I don't care," Phoenix said as she took out her sword, "I'm starving!"

Reika handed the soul to Phoenix as she ran to another one and ate them. Phoenix smiled evilly as she stuffed it into her mouth.

"I hope you enjoy these, I killed each one of those animals myself" said Reika smiling.

"I'm good now, since I'm not 'starving'," Phoenix said giggling.

"This is my only source of food for me and my pups. They are also demon and reaper, but they won't get their human form for a while" said Reika.

"Of course, they are still babies, Edward hasn't eaten a soul yet, but he is still part demon," Phoenix said

"We should get back before my little ones get hungry again" said Reika as she turned back to fox form and ran off with the others close behind.

Reika ran into her room and shut the door behind her with the others looking at the pups for a moment.

"GOOD MORNING BASSY! HUG ME GOOD MORNING!" Grell said.

Sebastian sighed as he gave Grell a small hug. Grell looked into Reika's room and saw the pups as they snuggled up to Reika.

"Aww baby puppies!" Grell said .

"Do you want to see them Grell?" asked Reika.

"YES! I love puppies!" Grell said. Reika smiled as she let them some in to her room to see the four pups.

"Aww they're so cute!" Edward said.

"Remember you get to have one" said Ciel.

"I remember, I like this one here," said Edward pointing at a red one."I will keep him safe" said Reika as Edward put the pup back with the others.

Edward continued petting him while Phoenix knelt down beside him. "We need to let them sleep," she whispered. "Ok," Edward whispered back. Reika smiled at them as they left the room and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

    They all woke up the next morning and check on Reika to see an extra four pups laying beside her. "MORE PUPPIES?!"Grell asked half with shock and the other half excited. "They were born last night," Reika said smiling. "Wow," Phoenix said when she realized there were eight puppies. "I hope this is it, but who knows," said Reika as she glared at the pups. "I get more friends!" Edward said smiling. "You do, but they are still very little," Ciel reminded. "I know," Edward groaned. 

 

    Reika smiled as she stood up and picked up the pup Edward picked in her mouth and brought it closer to him. "Yay," Edward said as he began petting it. "He is still yours, but I don't know what I'm going to do with the others," Reika said. "I could get one if you want, I absolutely LOVE puppies," Grell offered.

 

  "If you want one, I will give you one. Go ahead and pick one out," Reika said. Grell looked at the litter and picked up a black puppy with a white face and purplish eyes. "This one, he looks like you Bassy!' Grell said. "In what way?" Sebastian asked. "He has black fur, and his face is white," Grell answered. "Alright, go ahead and get him," Sebastian said. "OH THANK YOU DEAR BASSY!" Grell said.  

 

   A small one with black fur and red streaks opened its eyes and looked at Phoenix. She smiled and began to pet it. Its blue eyes started turning a dark purple and it squeaked as it continued to be pet. "Wow, you've got a demon right here," Phoenix said. "They are all demons and reapers, soon you will see their human form," Reika said, "but I haven't even thought of names." "I'm gonna name mine Cubby," Edward said. Reika smiled at Edward as he continued to pet his puppy. 

 

  Soon, the pups opened their eyes and they changed different colors from bright orange to dark purple. Edward's pup's eyes turned a blood red. "AHH IT HAS RED EYES!" Edward shrieked. "I do too, Edward," Phoenix said as she shifted her gaze to him. Half the reason why Phoenix never scared Edward was because #1 she was his mother and #2 is because her expression was always calm and never angry or disappointed. 

 

  "They are waking up early, now we get to see their human forms," said Reika. The puppies smiled as they turned as they stood up and turned into small children. The one Edward chose was a small boy with flaming red hair and blood red eyes. "Hello Cubby!" Edward said. "Hello there," Cubby said showing his razor sharp teeth. "EEK!" Edward squealed. "They aren't going to hurt you," said Reika as she turned into her human form and walked up to Cubby, "you be nice." "Is he going to be like a brother?" Edward asked. "Yes, but also a friend and a pet," Reika answered. 

 

  The one Phoenix liked turned into a small girl with black hair and very dark purple eyes. "Hello," Phoenix said trying to be friendly. "Hullo, I'm Violet," the girl said. "That's a pretty name," Phoenix told Violet. "Thank you," Violet said nodding her head forward and slightly blushing. The one Grell picked out was a small boy with pitch black hair and magenta eyes. "OH BASSY HE DOES LOOK LIKE YOU!" Grell said hugging the boy. "And what will your name be?" the boy asked. "I'm Grell and this is Sebastian," Grell said dragging Sebastian closer to the boy. "Hullo," said the boy, "I'm..I don't have a name." 

 

   "How about Bas, since Grell calls me Bassy," Sebastian suggested. "ITS PERFECT BASSY!" Grell said. 

 

  "How about we go have some fun?" Reika asked. "Where are we going?" Phoenix asked. "To scare your servants," Reika said showing her razor sharp teeth. Phoenix smiled evilly as she followed Reika. 

 

   Reika entered a room with Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny. "H-hello, Reika," Mey-Rin stammered. "Hello, Mey-Rin," Reika said smiling. Mey-Rin blushed lightly as Reika started touching her, "Nice human flesh you have here." Bard and Finny started quivering as Reika dragged her tongue along Mey-Rin's face. Phoenix snickered as she peeked from the doorway. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" the three servants screamed as they ran into a room and locked the door. 

 

  Reika walked up and knocked it down to find Mey-Rin had fainted and all was left was Finny and Bard. "PLEASE DON'T EAT US! WE DONT TASTE GOOD!" Finny pleaded. "You know, I might eat every piece of you and throw the rest out," Reika said. Phoenix forced Reika against the wall, "Don't even think about it!" Ciel slapped Reika across the face and Sebastian dragged her away. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I think she intended it to be a joke" said Sebastian as he came back. 

"Well, it was not funny" said Phoenix. 

"You cannot blame her for the way she acts, be grateful she is a mother to nice children" said Ciel.

"Children? Are you saying there are more of her?" asked Finny flabbergasted. 

"Yes, she had eight pups" said Ciel.

"Eight!" shouted Finny as Bard and Mey-Rin came up to them.

"She's a half fox, what do you expect? Anyway, at least we have a friend to the children. She has her eight little ones, and we have our growing family" said Phoenix sighing. 

"We are going to give her space then" said Finny as they went back to their daily life as Reika became a part in it. Soon her children grew to be adults as Phoenix's child grew with them.  They became the best of friends as Sebastian and Grell adopted Bassy ever since he was a small child.

Ciel and Phoenix urged Sebastian to marry Grell and they did as they took to caring for Bassy. They lives were in peace as Reika became less insane with her mischief still present, but they liked it. 


End file.
